


Little Town, Little People

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower Morality | Patton Sanders, Christmas Decorations, G/T, Gen, Giant Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan has a...littlesurprise for Patton. All aboard!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Little Town, Little People

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve Eve! ~ Phoebe Buffay. So here’s some more logicality g/t because listen,,,,, logicality is the best ship for g/t and you can fite me on that one
> 
> Warnings: just so much freaking joy and happiness man, but lemme know if I missed anything!!!

Patton was sat on Logan's bed watching a movie on the old iPod touch that he'd given him. Logan suddenly walked in, a small smile on his face.

"Patton, I have a, uh... little surprise for you," he said, Patton perking up as he paused the movie.

"Ooh, really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Logan replied, lowering his hand to the bed so Patton could climb on. He carried the little borrower to his study, telling him to close his eyes. He heard a switch flip and he wondered what Logan was up to. "Alright, open your eyes."

Patton gasped when he saw the miniature village that had been set up on the table. There were little shops and snow covered trees and figurines of little people that were all Patton-sized. He was brought to tears at the sight, taking in all the details in the decor.

"Logan," he whispered, his voice cracking from emotion. "You did all this... for me?"

"Well, I set up this Christmas village every year, but... this year it's... special, I suppose. Would you like to have a look around?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

He was set down next to the fountain, and he looked all around with wonder in his eyes. He walked through town and looked through shop windows, admired the decor around him, and even laid down in the fake snowflakes to make a snow angel. There was so much detail in this little town and Patton loved every bit of it.

"Would you like to see the best part?" Logan asked with a wide grin.

"It gets _better_?" Patton asked with a smile of his own.

Logan was setting up a train on the tracks. Patton ran over with all the excitement of a small child on Christmas morning. The train was beyond beautiful, painted red and white with gold accents. He distantly wondered if it had been a gift from Roman.

"Wow, that's so cool!" he marvelled at the train, gently running his hand along the side.

"Well... all aboard," Logan said, Patton looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You mean I can...?" Logan nodded his head, Patton squealing with delight as he climbed into one of the compartments. He sat in one of the seats next to a figurine passenger, just barely able to fit. He never could have dreamed that something could possibly be too _small_ for him.

"Is it comfortable in there?" Logan asked, peering through the tiny windows. "I wasn't able to do anything with the interior, all I could do was make it accessible."

"It's really nice, Logan! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. You ready?"

"For what?" Patton asked, Logan chuckling softly.

"You might want to hold onto something."

Another switch was flipped, and the train was suddenly moving. Patton shrieked in surprise, but quickly found himself giggling with pure glee. He looked out the window and saw the fabricated world passing him by. He went through a tunnel and was submerged in darkness aside from Christmas lights decorating the exterior. This was one of the most magical experiences Patton had ever had.

He went around the train tracks about a hundred times, and he would go a hundred more times if he could.


End file.
